Professions
Professions are classes that players can join and level up. Each of these professions allow players to do unique things, from crafting ship cores, to gaining access to custom enchantments! As players level up, they get more abilities and are able to craft new and exciting things. In general, the level 30 (max level) ability is super duper cool. For example, the engineer can craft AutoCrafters and the blacksmith can create Salvaging Smelters These abilities and unlocked features go away if a players leave the profession. If a player leaves the profession at level 30 and try to come back, they will be at level 0 again. A player can only have one profession at a time, so below are a short run-down of the professions: * Engineer ** Engineers are the backbone of civilization. Their abilities allow them to construct some of the more technological structures within Spera, along with piecing together some of the items other classes make. ** Build Cannons - not to be confused with craft Cannon Barrel, which can be done by Blacksmiths ** Craft Energy Fragments , Antennae, Ship Cores , Sending Stones , and lastly: AutoCrafters. * Researcher ** While many other classes deal in objects and things, researchers deal in the more arcane. Delving into forces many others merely dabble with. ** Have access to many Custom Enchantments, craft Ender Chests , and roll back the Experience cost of repairing items. * Blacksmith ** Blacksmiths are born to craft, their skills are required to make some of the the basic items people will use in their daily lives. ** Repair anvils. ** Craft Saddles , Cannon Barrels , Name Tags , Casing , All Variants Of Horse Armor , and lastly: Salvage Smelters. * Alchemist ** For those who enjoy mixing their poisons... ** May experiment by combining speed potions, combining night vision potions, and by combining Poison and Slowness potions. ** Craft Ender Wiring , Life Essence , and lastly: Bottles O' Experience * Farmer ** Dealing with livestock and planting, their primary goal is to create food for the world.. or well at least themselves! ** Craft Eggs and Encased Souls . ** Can also craft spawn eggs of varying types, including Chicken , Rabbit , Pig , Sheep , Cow , and lastly Horse . Tables Now below are a lot of tables, this first one shows the unlocks of each class, while all the following tables show how to level up all the professions. Unlocks Experience gained By Entities Experience gained By Crafting, Repairing, or Enchanting Armor Experience gained By Crafting, Repairing, or Enchanting Tools Experience gained By Other Means With Items Engineer Level 5: Build cannons - not to be confused with the ability to craft Cannon Barrels, which can be done by Blacksmiths. Level 10: Craft Energy Fragments and Antenna. Level 15: Craft Ship Cores and Sending Stones. Level 30: Craft AutoCrafters. Researcher Level 1: Enchant helmets with the Glowing enchantment. Level 5: Enchant items with the Molten and Self-Destruct enchantment. Craft Ender Chests, Falling and Protector Dust Infused Books. Roll back the Experience cost of repairing items. Level 10: Enchant bows with the Volly and Firework enchantment. Craft Silky, Sharp, Thieving, and Powerful Dust Infused Books. Level 15: Enchant boots with the Gears and Springs enchantment. Craft Fortune Dust Infused Books. Level 20: Enchant items with the Lifesteal and Hardened enchantment. Craft Efficent Dust Infused Books. Level 25: Enchant items with the Shield Obsidian Shield enchantment. Level 30: Enchant items with the Implants enchantment. Blacksmith Level 1: Repair anvils. Level 5: Craft Sadddles and Cannon blocks. Level 10: Craft Name Tags and Casings. Level 15: Craft Iron Horse Armor. Level 20: Craft Gold Horse Armor Level 25: Craft Diamond Horse Armor Level 30: Build Salvage Smelters Alchemist Level 5: Brew stronger Speed potions. Craft Iron Ingots, and Gold Ingots. Level 10: Brew stronger Night Vision potions. Craft Ender Wiring, Crystallized Dust, Astral Dust Level 15: Brew Evil potions. Craft Life Essence. Level 20: Craft Experience Bottles. Farmer Level 1: Craft Eggs. Level 5: Craft Chicken Spawn Eggs. Level 10: Craft Pig Spawn Eggs. Level 15: Craft Rabbit Spawn Eggs and Encased Souls. Level 20: Craft Sheep Spawn Eggs. Level 25: Craft Cow Spawn Eggs. Level 30: Craft Horse Spawn Eggs.